


Family

by Zangoose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jester has a family, don't mind me i'm just bawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangoose/pseuds/Zangoose
Summary: A drabble about Jester and a disappointing father.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> (I suggest listening to Traveling Song by Ryn Weaver, as it's what inspired me to write this.)

Tears stained the notebook. The Gentleman was Jester’s father. And he didn’t love her mother. Or her.

A green cloak appeared on the bed next to her, but she pulled away from the Traveller. “You promised me!” Tear poured down her cheeks. “You said I would find my father and everything would be okay!”

“You did find your father.”

“He’s a monster though! Nothing is okay.” Jester sobbed more, her head in her hands.

“Jester.”

She refused to look up at him. Everything hurt so much. She missed her mother so much, her old life so much.

“Jester, look at me.”

Finally she turned her head to look at the dark green cloak. Under the hood she could have sworn she saw eyes, kind and soft, yet full of a mischievous twinkle. 

“I told you that I would help you find a family, and I did. Your father is not your family.”

And it clicked.

The Gentleman was never her family. He might be her blood, but her family was the Mighty Nein. Beau and Nott and Yasha and Deuce and Fjord and Caleb and Molly. But more than just them. Kiri and Calianna and Shakäste and even Keg and Nila, even if she hadn’t spent a lot of time with the last two. 

Jester nodded, more tears running down her face, but for a different reason. The Traveler had led her to a family. A family that loved her mother as much as she did, a family that was weird and funny and heartfelt and home.

“Thank you, Traveler.”

“I will never lead you astray, Jester. And I will never leave you. I promise.”


End file.
